Blasé
by samisweet
Summary: Growing up as the heir to one of the greatest Noble clans in Soul Society history was no easy feat for Usagi. As she matures, she learns that propriety and nobility sometimes goes against everything she's ever believed in. BleachSM.


Blasé  
By samisweet

Summary: Growing up as the heir to one of the greatest Noble clans in Soul Society was no easy feat for Usagi. As she matures, she learns that propriety and nobility sometimes goes against everything she's ever believed in.

Originally written for Tenshi no Nozomi's amazing 30 Houshin challenge; theme #22: jaded, sophisticated, aristocrat.

* * *

**Prologue**

As far back as Usagi could remember, she had been the epitome of a perfect daughter. Cheerful, proper, loving, and with the most adorable wide, blue eyes, she was what other mothers envied. Even so, she never truly had the ability to experience childhood. Being one of the largest Noble families in all of Rukongai (and Seireitei), she had duties to see to, and those duties had never included having fun. She had seldom stepped out of the household. About two or three days a year, she would leave to see a few of the other nobles, but she mostly stayed at home, tending to numerous guests.

This was how Usagi's life ran. Every day came with harsh training that left her tired and bloodied. Then, she would dress in a brand new kimono that could feed the 81st district of Rukongai three times over and serve tea and food to coming guests, always seen but never heard. Her mother watched with appraising eyes, scrutinizing every movement that occurred. She was naturally clumsy and a little air-headed, but she was far from what her mother liked to call 'barbaric'.

For most of her life, Usagi's mother, Serenity, referred to anyone beneath them as barbaric. She held sympathy in her eyes for the less fortunate, but she was bombastic all the same. Serenity was sangfroid, she was pretentious, and she was one of the most beautiful women in all of existence. Worst of all, she knew it and took every opportunity possible to exhibit her wealth and beauty. Serenity was a single mother; her husband had served the Gotei 13 memorably and honorifically, but in the end, was too weak against a menacing enemy.

While Usagi admired her mother, she also held contempt for her. Tying down a young girl in a way that restricted her slightest movement was bound to create resentment. Her mother was an avid flirt and often times, Usagi would see her disappear into an empty room with another man. Usagi turned a blind eye to these occurrences when she understood what was going on.

Usagi could clearly remember her first time out of her home. She was eight. Aboard a rickety carriage hauled by Shinigami, she stared out of glass windows, carefully watching the outside world. It amazed her. These people were different; they wore rags and were dirty. Their sorrowful faces stared longingly at the carriage as they paused for only a moment in their insignificant daily lives. Her mother sat next to her, muttering about how horrible it was that they had to travel through the 81st District in order to reach their destination.

In the filth and the dirt outside, Usagi saw something different. She saw the little children playing mutually in puddles of dirty water, laughing together; she saw the people attempting to live day to day on little resources. She saw a free but poor world, a world where happiness existed despite daily challenges. Her face pressed greedily to the glass, she drank up the vision. She wanted to live here, in a world where propriety did not come from the price of your belongings, but the brightness of your heart. It was a world where aristocracy had no place.

When Usagi was ten, she was finally able to attend parties and dinner invitations with her mother. The first gala she ever attended was at an impressive mansion that almost held a candle to her own exquisite home. She entered a bit shyly but with her head held high, as was expected of her. Dressed in a pink and red kimono that oozed affluence, she penetrated the mansion in tow of her mother, her posture erect. The other guests and the hosts cooed over her, exclaiming how cute she was and how much she'd grown up in the past few years.

With a little push, Serenity sent Usagi towards a door, saying that the other children were there and that she had better behave. Usagi nodded swiftly at her mother before floating over to the door, not an ounce of fear or trepidation in her body. After all, she _was_ the highest noble in all of Rukongai and Seireitei. But an ounce of worry entered her system; she was afraid that the others would not accept her. Up till that point, she had led a mostly lonely life. A couple times a year, she had had the luck of sneaking out to play with the servant children, but hours later, her mother would drag her back pulling her by the ear.

It was no surprise that the moment Usagi walked into the door, the entire room fell silent. After all, it was the first time the heir to the Tsukino household had stepped out of her home. They eyed her with silent appraisal, lounging a little ungracefully on the comfortable couches only because the adults would not bother with them. Usagi gave a stiff bow and shot out her cheeriest, sweetest smile.

"Good evening, everyone!" her chirp echoed slightly. Everyone was still watching her. She lowered her eyes uncomfortably as people suddenly moved to sit up straight and proper and someone exited the most comfortable spot in the room so that she could sit there. A girl from a lesser noble house gave a nervous laugh as she approached Usagi.

"Tsukino-sama, follow me, have a seat," the girl gave a quick smile and Usagi held her smile in place despite the sinking feeling in her heart.

"I would much rather stand, thank you," her voice was smooth and low, just as her mother taught her to speak.

"Anything Tsukino-sama wants," the girl bowed so deeply that Usagi thought she would topple over. So Usagi stood near the doorway, alone against the wall but standing erect.

"Ah, so the little Tsukino is finally let out of the house," a short laugh caught Usagi's attention, the familiarity with which the addressor spoke with spiking interest in her. A teenager with purple-black hair and luxurious tan skin winked at her. "How do you like things at my house?"

"Wonderful, Yoruichi-sama," Usagi greeted with a little bow and a wide smile. The older girl, looking to be about seventeen or eighteen, rolled her eyes heavenward.

"It's plain Yoruichi, Tsukino-bo," Yoruichi grinned and slouched. Her white and orange kimono was very beautiful on her, but it hung off of a shoulder in rebellion and was mussed. Even so, Yoruichi looked like a goddess. "Hey! Why are you all acting like that; everyone go back to whatever the hell you were doing. She's cool." Usagi beamed at Yoruichi, gratitude bright in her eyes. "Oi, blondie, wanna join me and some others in the next room?" Usagi's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. Yoruichi laughed. "Tsukino-bo is too cute." She ruffled Usagi's hair before walking out. Usagi followed, smiling sweetly and bowing her head every time an adult addressed her.

Yoruichi banged open a door before sighing crudely and plopping down onto the floor. Usagi entered quietly. Yoruichi was truly something else. Usagi was envious of Yoruichi's rebellious ways and how everyone listened to her despite the fact. Living a life of utter obedience, she rarely had the chance to choose things for herself. The room she entered was plain and decorated simply but held charm to it. A wooden table cluttered with food and beverages sat in the middle. Four others were situated around the table, glancing at her for only a moment. They were submersed in a game of some sort.

"I'm back! No one better have cheated. Oi, everyone give Tsukino-bo some respect!" Yoruichi snapped. A young boy, perhaps three or four years older than her, glanced at her with a look of slight superiority. He had inky eyes and thick black hair.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, welcome," the boy's voice was bored and nonchalant. Usagi would remember him not as this, but as a passionate man daring to go against his family's wishes. Beside him sat two people, a male and a female. Both were staring at the cards in their hands with intensity. The woman seemed to be around the same age as Yoruichi while the male looked to be a lot younger.

"Shiba Kaien and Kuukaku," the female looked up and gave a feral grin. Kaien merely nodded, his eyes never leaving his cards. "I think we've already met. Oi, Kisuke, your turn!" The last was a man with dirty blond hair and pretty, mischievous eyes, a bit older than Yoruichi. He gave an amused glance towards Usagi.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Urahara Kisuke at your service," giving a saucy wink that made Usagi blush, he picked out a card and placed it on the table. "We've met, too." Usagi was in awe that the four highest noble house heirs were sitting around acting like this. Granted, the Kuchiki heir was sitting conservatively with his back straight, but the other four lounged around in revealing and improper positions. She admired them for it.

"Sit, Tsukino-bo," Yoruichi motioned to an empty spot in between herself and Byakuya.

"Call me Usagi-chan, please," Usagi bowed before kneeling next to Yoruichi, her back straight up.

"Alright, Usagi-bo-chan," Yoruichi shot Usagi a wide grin. "Know how to play poker?"

"Sorry," Usagi bowed her head. "All I know how to play is Go Fish and Old Maid. Oh, and 13."

"I'm quite surprised you know any at all."

"I sneak and play with the servant children," Usagi replied in a small voice. Yoruichi, Kuukaku, and Kisuke burst out laughing at that.

"Usagi-chan is so cute," Kisuke laughed. "We should have her over more often."

"Your turn, Shiba-sama," Byakuya turned with his inky eyes to look at Kuukaku. Kuukaku smirked before laying all of her cards on the table.

"I win again! Alright, everyone hand over the candy," Kuukaku greedily pulled in a pile of cheap candy, the sweet and delicious kind that one could buy on the dusty streets of the Rukongai.

"You cheated," Byakuya stated emotionlessly.

"I did not!" Kuukaku gasped in offense. "Byakuya-bo is such a liar!"

"The Kuchiki rarely lie."

"Alright, Mr. High-and-Mighty, prove it!"

"I saw you switch cards with your brother when we were momentarily distracted by Tsukino-sama's entrance."

"Oh! I'm sorry for distracting all of you," Usagi bowed her head again. "I'm sorry, Shiba-sama, for having you caught!"

"Eh, whatever, Usagi-bo-chan," Kuukaku gave a malicious grin. "That sake must have caused Byakuya to hallucinate. Oi, Usagi-chan, call me Kuukaku-chan."

"Yes, Kuukaku-san," Usagi smiled sweetly.

"You caught a cute one, Yoruichi," Kuukaku giggled before suddenly throwing a piece of candy at Usagi. The blonde caught it without thinking, snatching it just before it hit her face. "Excellent reflexes."

"Your mother isn't much of a fighter," Yoruichi stretched luxuriously as she poured herself some sort of drink from a tall bottle. She raised it in a toast towards Kuukaku. "But you've obviously been trained pretty hard. Sake?"

"I am not allowed to drink," Usagi shook her head.

"Then have some pomegranate juice sweetened with fresh strawberries," Yoruichi handed Usagi a tall glass of the blood-red liquid. Usagi bowed slightly before accepting.

"Thank you for your considerateness."

"We don't need anything like that here, ne, Kisuke?" Yoruichi tossed the sake bottle to the blond. Kisuke grinned before taking a long swig from it.

"Yeah," he sighed in gratitude. "When's this party of yours done?"

"Another few hours," Yoruichi yawned. "You guys wanna stay over?"

"Sure," Kisuke shrugged.

"Count us in," Kuukaku nudged Kaien, who nodded immediately. Byakuya gave a noncommittal nod. "I feel like taking a trip to the 80th district, anyways. I hear they're having a fight contest."

"Oh? We'll sneak out," Kisuke turned expectantly towards Usagi. "How about you, cute Usagi-bo?"

"I shall have to ask my mother," Usagi gave a regretful smile, taking a slow, noiseless sip from her cup of juice.

"Ah, there you are Usagi," a soft voice had warning in it. Usagi sat erectly.

"Good evening, mother. Is there something you wish for?"

"You've found yourself some good company, I see," Serenity gave a smirk as the others straightened slightly. Kisuke stood before gallantly striding over to Serenity.

"Ah, so it is the famous Serenity," his voice was low and smooth and quite pleasing to the ears as he bent over and laid a lingering kiss on the back of Serenity's hand. "You grow more beautiful everyday. It can be said that you surpass all in your deadly exquisiteness."

"You flatter me," Serenity said flatly and raised an eyebrow.

"How can one as beautiful as you be flattered by my lowly comments?" Kisuke gave a grin that caused a dimple to appear on his right cheek. "Leave your lovely daughter with us tonight, won't you?"

"I –I suppose it will not hurt," Serenity hesitated for little bit. "I trust you to keep her safe. And if you _must_ sneak out, then please do so with caution. Usagi is the last heir of the Tsukino household. I expect you to protect her."

"Sneak out? We would never –"

"Save it for someone who will believe you," Serenity gave an uncharacteristic snort. "I suppose I can let Usagi relax for this one time, seeing as the four noble houses will be with her." Serenity turned towards Usagi. "I expect you to carry the Tsukino name with dignity and respect. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mother," Usagi bowed low. Serenity patted her head once before turning to leave.

"Ah, and Yoruichi-san?" the teen perked up as Serenity spoke her name. "Please make sure that Usagi is with an escort at all times." Yoruichi nodded quickly and made a face as soon as the current leader of the Tsukino line left.

"Well, we can go ahead and get out of this party now, if you guys want," Yoruichi winked. Kuukaku immediately agreed and rose, Kaien and Byakuya quickly following.

"This is your first time, right Usagi?" Kisuke turned his attention to the youngest member of their group. The blonde smiled and gave an elegant nod. "In that case, you'll need suitable clothing. You can't go parading around Rukongai in clothes like that. Also, refer to all of us by our first names. It for your safety as well as ours."

"Understood, Urahara-sama," Usagi gave a slight bow.

"Kisuke-chan is fine for a cutie like you."

Usagi smiled wider, a light blush gracing her cheeks. This was the first time that anyone treated her so intimately and like a person. Her life before meeting the Noble Four was rather bland; everyone was distant with her and treated her with an aloof sort of respect. Her mother treated her more like a subordinate than a daughter. With Kisuke and Yoruichi especially, Usagi felt accepted for the first time. That night, the five of them escaped the hawk-like eyes of Yoruichi's mother.

For Usagi, it was also the first time that she had set foot in Rukongai. Before, she had only glimpsed it from afar, seated on a high platform or riding in a covered carriage. Dressed in commoner's clothes (which consisted of a simple black yukata) and trying her best to keep up with the fast pace of her group, Usagi thoroughly enjoyed jumping roof-top to roof-top, although catching up with the others was really difficult for her. In the end, she settled for roaming two buildings behind them. The night was clear and bright and the glow of warm fires from below created a dream-like state in Rukongai. The tin roofs, meager but supple, clattered under her footsteps, creating a minor disruption in the general tranquility of the dark.

The others paused for a moment, allowing a huffing Usagi to catch up. Kisuke kindly looked down at the younger girl. "Usagi-bo-chan, are you tired?"

Usagi cocked her head and smiled. "No, let's go on, ne?"

"From here, we'll have to jump down. Do you think you can make it or shall we take another route?"

Usagi glanced down from the tall precipice. The distance faded into darkness; it was a good thirty foot drop. She looked up, thoughtful for a moment, before shaking her head. "It is not necessary. I think I can make it."

"If you are sure," Kisuke shrugged before leaping off of the edge. Usagi gasped slightly, peering at the disappearing free-fall form of the Urahara heir. Yoruichi gave a feline grin before pushing off of the building with her hands in a cat-like way and Kuukaku followed, gripping her brother's hand, leaving Byakuya and Usagi behind. Usagi gulped as Byakuya neared the edge.

"If you're scared, you should turn back now," Byakuya spoke softly in his superior way before elegantly stepping towards the ground. Usagi narrowed her eyes in determination before jumping –and then abruptly shut her eyes. The fall was _immense_. Her eyes watered with the rushing air when she opened them again and her simple black yukata flapped against her pale skin. The windows on the building rushed by her as she fell and she whimpered slightly, afraid of the long drop. _Would someone save me if I couldn't get to my feet?_ Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed her around the middle and held her tightly.

"I caught you," Kisuke winked as he hugged her to himself. "For a second there, I thought you wouldn't open your eyes." He landed elegantly on his feet. "Next time, we'll take an easier route, ne?" Usagi was speechless as she looked up into his kind face and intelligent eyes. Her eyes shone with admiration, and she would forever remember that moment as the catalyst to her very first, however short-lived, crush.

* * *

:ducks: Please don't hit me! I am so, so, so very sorry for not being here for such a long time... and this isn't even something I've written recently! Truthfully, I haven't written anything at all in over a year, other than essays for homework. I might have a few sentences here and there, but it isn't much. I'm very sorry for my lack of productivity, but real life has hit me pretty hard, in more ways than one.

And lately, I've been flooded with requests to update or at least put something up, so I've decided to put this up. Obviously, it's a Bleach crossover, and the actual pairing has yet to be decided Sadly, it's from a year ago, so I don't know how well this was written. I hope you guys like it anyway. Since my senior year is luckily coming to a close, I will hopefully be having a bit more time to write. (but only after my IB exams in May)

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Like always, comments, praises, and criticisms are deeply appreciated!


End file.
